Sweet Dreams?
by Rayjpop
Summary: Carlos should never play video games for hours at a time, this is what ensues. AU/Dream. Basically this whole story takes place inside Carlos' dream.


Author's Note: This takes place mostly in Carlos' dream, I don't know whether or not to call this AU, so I am choosing to do so! I get these types of dreams a lot, especially after playing video games with my friends. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this and decide to review!

Warning/Disclaimer: Some m/m relations. If this makes you feel weird then you dont have to read. Mainly Carlos/Logan. I don't own BTR, WA2 or FFX, I just borrowed them for a while, I have no intention of keeping them.

**Sweet Dreams?**

**Carlos POV**

I don't remember how I got here, where is 'here' anyway. I found myself in clothes that I never seen before in my life, they weren't mine. I looked around the castle-like room. Huge bricks made the wall, partially covered by large...rugs...on them. More rugs were on the floor, underneath large wooden furniture. I spotted a mirror against the wall near a intricate stain glass window. I got a good look at the weird clothes I had on, they looked like they belonged in a history book. A loose, sleeveless, red robe ended just below my knees covering a pair of black pants. The pants were big, like the robe, except near the ankle the cloth was strapped to me with a belt looking strap. My wrists were covered by a strip of orange cloth, much like a fighter or boxer. My mind was reeling when a knock snapped me out of my confusing thoughts.

"Carlos? May I come in?" A very familiar yet unknown voice asked from the other side of a large, wooden door. Slowly the door was pulled open revealing a teen, around my age, wearing strange clothing.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He looked confused before giving me a small smile. He wore a large straw hat that mimicked a wizard hat, from that one movie. His actual clothes looked similar to something you would expect actors to wear. A tight fitting black top that fit him perfectly, leaving nothing to the imagination, had belts of multiple sized and colors everywhere. Black baggy shorts with numerous symbols in shades of grey along with books on either side of him were adding to the confusion. His shoes were boots, black and looked like they had a steel toe in the front.

"You are such a prankster Carlos. It's Logan. And Kendall and James are waiting downstairs." He poked me with a staff topped with a beautiful crystal, along with a few others floating in midair. Logan, that's right, his name is Logan. I followed him downstairs and met more people in odd garments.

The guy, who I assumed to be James stood nervously holding an ornate rod with a intricately designed circular piece of metal. He wore a white hood that was trimmed with red inscriptions in some ancient tongue. The white hood melted into a white robe, it was so long that it looked like it dragged whenever he walked, yet it was a pristine white. Even though the robe covered his hair, I noticed that it looked neat, every hair was in place.

The other guy, Kendall as I found out, looked like a suit of armor. His 'clothing', if one could even call it that, had metal plates protecting his chest, legs and arms. He didn't have metal shoes, just a dark pair of boots. A giant sword was attached to his back and he had several more on his belt.

"It took you long enough Carlos. We were supposed to leave half an hour ago." Kendall the knight complained. Not wanting to piss him off I apologized and he gave me a grin, telling me that he was kidding around.

"Let's go! I don't want to get stuck walking through the dark around here!" James said walking towards the entrance of the castle. Logan followed, hiding his face underneath the excessively large hat. Kendall practically started pushing me towards the door.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked the vaguely familiar people. Their names and voices sounded common, like I heard them every day, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Leave it to Carlos to forget where we are going." A joking voice came behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard her. A small girl stood no more than 3 feet behind me. Other than being very pale, she looked perfectly normal. A pair of goggles hung around her neck, followed by a dark blue poncho and a purple pleated skirt that ended past her shins. A pair of black leather shoes covered white stockings. A large bag was on her back with a bag hanging to her side, each bag had a dozen pouches.

"Katie, be nice. You weren't hit on the head by a flying demon, now were you?" Logan defended me from beneath the darkness of his hat. His face was completely hidden by the shadow and his eyes glowed a bright yellow, reminding me of the stars at night.

'Wait, _reminding _me of something?' Being completely confused about what was happening; I turned to Logan and pulled him aside.

"What exactly is she? She looks as white as her stockings." Pointing to the small girl who was arguing to Kendall, I got a distinct memory of something happening between Logan and myself. I don't remember exactly what had happened but I knew he felt hurt.

"I'm sorry, did I say something to offend you? I feel like you are upset or pissed at me?" His eyes grew brighter and darker at the same time, if such a thing would be possible. A ball of fire grew out of thin air behind him and suddenly I found myself being tackled by Kendall. James blocked the incoming fire ball with an invisible shield or something.

After I almost turned into a pile of ash, thank Logan for attempting to turn me into a briquette. I decided to ask Katie herself instead of anyone else. She smiled a big toothy grin when I noticed it. Fangs.

"I'm a Crimson Noble. A _rare and legendary _race facing the threat of annihilation because of the war along with the last of the guardians." The small girl said with a bit of sadness in her voice, I felt really bad for bringing it up so I apologized.

"I….I am truly sorry, I didn't know." I kept my eyes focused on the ground as we made our way along the beaten path.

"Carlos, you are so funny! I told you all this about a week ago, when I first met you all. Man, you must have really gotten hit by that demon." She kept walking ahead of me, leaving me trailing behind with Logan, I should have kept up, next to a pyromaniac is not my idea of fun.

"Sorry Carlos, I forgot what a prankster you could be, you couldn't have forgotten last night." He apologized while holding his fist out for me to 'bump' it. I had to know what I did last night, right? I couldn't have forgotten because I got hit on my head, I do that on a daily basis. I turned to Logan to find him manipulating a ball of lightning.

"Would you mind showing me what we did last night? My memory is a little fuzzy since the demon incident and all." I looked at him shyly before he pulled me into his chest. He tilted my head and kissed me on the lips, I felt a spark when he touched me, I don't know if it was the lighting or if it was because I felt like this before.

"That was sweet!" I said happily, my mind told me that this had happened many times before. Kendall, James and Katie were waiting further down the road, glaring in our obvious direction. We quickly ran toward them, a blush on my face and I assumed Logan's.

"It's getting late, I think we should set up camp before it gets dark." Kendall commented and headed toward a huge tree, Katie and James followed, Logan grabbed my hand and lead me toward the others.

Logan started a fire after James found some branches from around the tree. He said the same foreign language before a small ball of fire lit the wood. I stared in awe at the sight, I never knew that such a thing was possible. Katie dug through one of her huge bags before finding what she was searching for, food. We ate around the fire, talking about the 'normal' topics.

"I'm sorry but what are we doing? What war? I seemed to have forgotten a lot." I felt nervous after receiving silence from everyone. Katie swallowed and started talking.

"The war started a century ago between the Kingdom of Holst and the Colonies of Draie. The last clan of Crimson Nobles were caught in the devastation, I am the last of the Crimson Nobles, all because of the war. The Kingdom of Holst wanted the Colonies of Draie to stop their worship of the guardians." My confusion deepened at the mention of guardians.

"A guardian is the embodiment of elements, like water or earth. Because of the war the lands along with the temples have been ravaged. So when someone like me who can communicate with the guardians, a 'Priest' has to protect the guardians at all cost. I have gathered almost all of the guardians who protect the world in which we live, we are going to the last temple." Logan explained, he sounded like a text book.

"That's where we come in Carlos. We are the protectors of Logan, who is the protector of the world. Our job is to defend Logan until his time comes, when he stops the war, after gaining the last guardian. Guardians lend their power to the Priest whose sole purpose is to protect the world." Kendall continued after Logan stopped.

"Mine and Logan's power is a direct cause of the guardians' power. We learned the sorcery while in school, only a few can wield the power and we were the lucky ones. I mainly studied healing and restorative spells while Logan here got both, the black magic and the ability to communicate with the guardians." James finished, my head was spinning trying to take it all in at once.

"Where do the demons come into all this?" I asked rubbing the back of my head. I didn't really want to know but I needed to, in order to figure everything out.

"Well, the demons were said to originate as an opposition to the guardians. Most in the Kingdom say that the Priests summoned them while the people living in the colonies, where James and I are from, say that they are the result of the Kingdoms use of forbidden arts. I believe that the demons do not come from anyone or anywhere. I think that they are here as a result of our war. They only appeared since the start of the war, along with the guardians." All this explanation made me feel like I wasn't of any use to them. I tried to look like I understood what they were talking about but I felt like I never belonged here.

"It's okay if you don't understand everything Carlos. All you need to know is that Logan wants you here and that you are here to protect him." Kendall said with a serious tone in his voice. I nodded, leaving the group to go lie down to get some sleep. I heard someone walk towards me so I turned to see who it was, Logan.

"Carlos, could I sleep with you? I would feel much safer." He looked so cute with his little smile. I agreed and Logan crawled up next to me, his head lying on my chest. I soon heard him snoring and I fell asleep shortly after he did.

* * *

As soon as I woke up the next morning I realized something, _someone,_ was missing. Logan's sleeping form wasn't anywhere near me, instead I smelt food cooking. I got up from the thin sleeping mat, turning in the direction of the smell. Logan had started cooking breakfast while reading one of his many books.

"Morning Logan, how did you sleep?" I yawned rubbing my eyes trying to get rid of the sleepy feeling. He stirred the food and I couldn't tell what he was cooking or reading.

"I slept…..really well last night, thank you Carlos." He wasn't wearing his hat so I could get a good look at his face without the shadow covering everything. I sniffed the air and my stomach rumbled. Pretty soon everyone else stirred, smelling Logan's delicious food.

"Morning, I smell food….is breakfast done?" Katie mumbled while stumbling toward the fire, she must have just gotten up. She plopped down on a log next to the fire, her eyes still closed, like she was still asleep. Kendall and James soon followed and we all ate, talking, joking and just hanging out. It felt like this always happened every morning; I shook the feeling away when Logan snuggled up beside me. I put an arm and wrapped it around his shoulder, pulling him closer, whispering "You look better without the hat."

After breakfast we headed off toward the temple, the last temple that would hopefully end the war. I hoped that everything would work out for the best because I really cared for Logan and everyone, even after knowing them for less than a day. They told me that demons usually tried to attack Logan because of what he was trying to do, end the war and save the world from demons.

We walked for what seemed for eternity before the temple came into view, we all seemed to gain a second wind and walked a bit faster. Within a couple of minutes we were standing in front of the huge temple. We headed inside and found a welcoming party.

I never seen a demon before but this thing was huge! It almost doubled my height and had two giant arms. A bright blood red crystal shone from the beast's chest. Everybody seemed to shift into a battle stance, everybody but me. The beast flung a couple of energy orbs towards us, James shielded us with a spell, and he stood there muttering spells in rapid succession. Katie proceeded to pelt the tall beast with stones and a slingshot in an apparent distraction attempt.

Kendall quickly maneuvered toward the crystal drawing his sword before striking the huge monster. Logan moved behind the demon dragging me with him. He nodded at me before a huge ball of white light shot out from his hands. The demon roared and swung its massive tail at Logan and I. Luckily I had strength otherwise I would have been tossed aside like yesterdays garbage. Unbeknownst to me the demon summoned another ball of dark energy, headed straight for Logan. I dropped the tail, diving in front of the monster's blast. The last thing I heard before blacking out was Logan screaming my name.

* * *

"CARLOS!" I felt something shaking me. My eyes shot open and there Logan stood, in our room wearing regular clothes.

"You were screaming my name. Did you have a nightmare?" He asked with the same smile from my 'dream?' I pulled him into a kiss and his blush made him resemble a tomato.

"I love you Logan. And please never let me play RPGs late at night ever again, ok?" He nodded before kissing me again.

* * *

**A/N:** If you recognized anything from this story it was because I borrowed some terms from video games that I love!

I promise that everything was returned to their respective owners, completely unharmed-mostly.

Crimson Noble(concept), Holst(name), Guardians(concept)-Wild Arms 2

Temple(Concept), Classes of the boys(Concept)-Final Fantasy

Please review and tell me if you like it! I love to hear from my readers!


End file.
